


Burning

by Lyra_Dhani



Series: Superhero AU [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Short One Shot, embarrasing super hero nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Dhani/pseuds/Lyra_Dhani
Summary: The first thing Tsuna did when he found Reborn, the greatest Hitman alive, casually greeting him right in front of his door, was to double over and laugh histerically.(As usual, being a superhero was hard)
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians
Series: Superhero AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/762255
Kudos: 77





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> I made the first part two years ago, I think. I wasn't an excellent writer. Heck, I am not an excellent writer now, too. But my writing skill have improved since then, I hope.

According to the rumours, Flamme could create fire out of thin air and freeze his enemies, he also had the ability to fly and super speed. Numerous tabloids also like to pointed out that he had enchanced senses and stronger built, and comics liked to depict him as stoic responsible adult that his teammates looked up to. His character design changed every year. In his first animated movie debut, he was shown as a caring leader with true heart. The next year, the cartoon adaptation changed him into an all-knowing brat that somehow still managed to be charming.

It was a proof of how much people didn’t know about the so-called Captain of Supernova beyond the whispered gossips.

There were too many mistery surrounding him, so thick that people started to made up their stories, either to grab attention or as desperate pleas. When Flamme became national sensation, the stories about him started to contradict each other and now what used to be known as common knowledge got dumped together with the lies. Nowadays, people thought of them more as myths than actual facts.

Tsuna liked it that way, of course. It didn’t matter what the public’s opinion was. It’d never fit Sawada Tsunayoshi, the person behind the mask of Flamme.

Well, at least they managed to get half of them right.

It was true that his power was fire and super speed. It was not true that he was half Werewolf or a descendant of actual royal.

It was true that he was soft-spoken and had brown eyes, or at least most of the time anyway.

It was not true that his leadership was his strong point. Tsuna landed the Captain position only because that was what Tempesta consistently called him and someone must have ovearheard and decided to crown him as one.

The citizen of Namimori, everyone, who gave embrassing nicknames to their savior and made up all the speculations on their own. Hah.

If Tsuna had to be honest, his strongest point was the ability to smell danger from miles away.

This morning too, he’d woken up with a headache, a sore back (because he hit a damn wall and fall down from a freaking building yesterday, if it weren’t for Eclipse’s healing ability, he’d gone home with more than two broken bones) and the insistent fuzzing in his ears.

Tsuna looked up at the sky, bright blue almost as if mocking him, and he knew immediately that it’d be one of those days.

The last time he had this bad feeling of impending doom, he ended up lying half-dead, Riel was definitely dead and miraculously came back to life (he didn’t know how), across him Spring was coughing so much blood.

He grimaced at the memory.

Honestly, while not exatly a walk in the park, near-death situation also wasn’t exactly a rare occurance. Even King of Darkness, the strongest among them, had almost kiss his life good bye and His Majesty himself agreed that he only survived through the combined effort of BB’s medical high tech and Sabrie’s magic.

So, today Tsuna went to school like usual, feeling resigned more than anything. He’d done the whole superhero business since he was five, nothing really fazed him anymore.

(Hours later, something, or someone, did.)

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to write the rest of the heroes, but I lost the motivation so quickly, so i just ended up only writing Tsuna's perspective. Sorry if the story's too vague.


End file.
